Cuéntame un cuento
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Trunks tiene que crear una historia para su pequeño hijo pueda descansar. One-shot para mi amiga secreta: Syad


**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Cuéntame un cuento**

— Cuéntame un cuento, padre — le pidió el niño con el ceño fruncido.

— No tienes que ser tan formal — le dio cohibido, su hijo podía hacerlo actuar de esa forma — tu mamá sabe más de eso — reveló, él siempre sintió que la mente de su esposa era más creativa a la hora de inventar cuentos.

— Mamá está limpiando sus armas — le indicó — cuéntame un cuento, padre — le dijo tan serio que parecía una orden.

Observó a ambos lados buscando una ayuda, pero esta no llegó. Exhaló rindiéndose — está bien — le dijo sonriéndole — pero tenemos que ir a tu habitación.

El niño asintió y caminó hacia su habitación, seguido por su padre. No podía creer que es niño podía ser tan idéntico a su abuelo a pesar de no haberlo conocido en su vida.

El niño se acomodó en su cama, sentándose en la cabecera y mirándolo ceñudamente. — ¿Qué cuento deseas que te cuente? — le preguntó, observando la cantidad de libros que había en la habitación.

— Todo esos ya los leyó mamá — le indicó — quiero uno nuevo.

Él pidió a Kami-sama que le enviaran alguna misión de urgencia para así poder librarse de imaginar un cuento para su hijo.

— ¡Trunks! — Le llamó su esposa desde la cocina — ¡Trunks!

— ¡Mai! — Exclamó en señal de ayuda cuando su esposa ingresó a la habitación — Vegeta desea un cuento — le dijo casi suplicante.

Ella parpadeó un par de segundos entendiendo el pedido de ayuda de su esposo. Mai le sonrió y él creyó que lo habían salvado, pero su esposa lo contradijo — deberías contarle uno bastante interesante para que se duerma — le dijo — ya se aburrió de los normales.

— Mai — soltó un quejido casi suplicante.

Ella rió dulcemente — ¿Vegeta, deseas que tu papá te relate el cuento o deseas que sea yo?

El niño observó a sus progenitores y señaló a su padre — un cuento— exigió.

— Siéntate, cariño — le señaló el banco que se encontraba cerca de la cama — yo te ayudaré — le susurró mientras lo ayudaba a tomar su lugar.

Trunks observó a sus dos grandes amores en la vida. Se puso a imaginar el cuento que podría decirle a su hijo.

— Había una vez…

— Esos ya me los sé — le interrumpió su hijo.

— Si no has escuchado la historia completa, no puedes asegurar eso — le replicó su madre.

Trunks sonrió nerviosamente, su madre no le había contado cuentos normales a él. No sabía nada de eso en el tiempo de los androides y ya estaba muy grande para los cuentos en tiempos de paz.

Carraspeó y continuó — había una vez en un palacio vivía una princesa de larga cabellera negra y brillante — pausó por si su hijo tenía algo que decir, sonrió por no ser interrumpido — ella gobernaba amablemente y sus súbditos la querían mucho por ser sabia en sus órdenes, logrando que todos vivieran en paz. Pero siempre había un enemigo que añoraba tener sus tierras, un día apareció uno peligroso que provenía de tierras lejanas a acusarlos que ellos acaparaban todo los terrenos de cultivo y atacó el reino.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — Preguntó el niño — La princesa — indicó al no tener respuesta de su padre.

— Mai — soltó ante la mirada impaciente de su hijo. Su esposa rió. — La princesa Mai luchó contra su enemigo para así poder salvar a su reino, pero este era muy fuerte y la derrotó expulsándola de su propio reino y tomando el control.

— ¿Cómo se llama el enemigo? — volvió a preguntar el niño.

— Black — respondió Mai, divertida por la mirada de su esposo.

— Black — murmuró el niño y miró a su padre para que continuase.

Trunks rió nerviosamente — Black se proclamó rey y expulsó a la princesa Mai de su reino. La princesa esta desconsolada por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a sus súbditos, se alojó en una cabaña a las afueras de su reino y trató de forjar un plan para recuperar su reino. Mientras pensaba en cómo podía vencer a Black, afuera de la cabaña llegaron dos de sus súbditos que habían escapado del reino.

— _Princesa Mai, Black es muy malo — se quejó el que parecía un perro cuando la vio._

Dijo Trunks sonrojándose por imitar la voz de alguien por primera vez.

— _Hemos escapado de su tiranía — indicó el otro de color verduzco._

— _No se preocupen — les trató de calmar la princesa — estoy creando un plan para vencer a ese tirano — les reveló._

— _Pero nadie es más fuerte que Black — soltó el de color verduzco._

— ¿Cómo se llama? — preguntó Vegeta — papá, debes saber los nombres — le reclamó.

Trunks le sonrió, relatar un cuento era muy difícil para él — todavía no se presentan a la princesa — le indicó. Volvió al cuento.

— _¿Quiénes son ustedes? — les preguntó Mai._

— _Mi nombre es Pilaf— indicó el de color verduzco._

— _El mío es Shu — reveló el otro — hemos visto el poder de Black y es imposible vencerlo._

— _Debe buscar a un guerrero que pueda derrotarlo — indicó su compañero._

— _¿Y dónde encontraremos ese guerrero? — Preguntó la princesa._

 _Pilaf le indicó con su dedo a la princesa que se acerque más a él, ella le hizo caso inmediatamente — hay rumores de que si viajamos al oeste podremos encontrar a ese guerrero fuerte — le reveló — además se dice que el posee unas esferas que son capaces de conceder cualquier deseo._

— _Debemos buscarlo y pedir como deseo que encierren a Black — indicó Shu._

 _Mai observó a sus dos nuevos acompañantes sorprendida por esa información que ella no poseía— donde queda la casa de ese guerrero — preguntó._

— _No se preocupe, princesa — reveló Pilaf — tengo este aparato que nos indica donde están las esferas y por lo tanto también nos revelará donde está el guerrero._

— La princesa y sus dos súbditos iniciaron su camino en búsqueda del guerrero para que les ayude a vencer al temible Black. — Relataba Trunks bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo— Caminaron varios días guiados por el radar que poseía Pilaf, descansaban poco a pesar de las quejas de ambos súbditos, pero la princesa deseaba lograr llegar cuanto antes y así poder liberar a su pueblo. Llegaron a unas tierras lejanas, que no aparecían en ningún mapa — reveló sonriendo.

— _Este lugar no aparece en ningún mapa — indicó la princesa sorprendida por la cuidad donde se encontraban._

— _Debe ser un lugar protegido — indicó Shu._

— Caminaron en busca del guerrero hasta llegar a una pequeña casa a la mitad del camino — sonrió al ver como el pequeño entrecerraba sus ojos y se deslizaba entre las cobijas.

— Cuenta más, papá — le pidió entre bostezos.

Trunks le sobó dulcemente la cabellera puntiaguda — tocaron la puerta de la casa y esperaron hasta que les abrieran.

— _Buenos días, señor guerrero — dijo Mai ni bien la puerta se abrió — soy la princesa Mai y deseo pedirle que nos ayude a vencer a un malvado enemigo — le pidió._

— Pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que quien le había abierto la puerta era una gran ave amarilla — notó que su hijo estaba durmiendo profundamente, se levantó sin hacer ruido de su asiento y le indicó a su esposa que salieran de la habitación.

Mai lo tomó del brazo después que cerraron la puerta — una princesa — soltó sonriendo.

Trunks le sonrió avergonzado — no soy bueno con los cuentos, Mai — le indicó tímidamente — mi mamá solo me hablaba de mi padre a petición mía.

— Lo sé, Trunks— le dio un beso en la mejilla — tu historia es hermosa — le alabó.

— Gracias a ti, Mai — se sonrojó al darle un beso en los labios.

Llevaban juntos casi diez años, pero aún se sonrojaban cada vez que se besaban y más si eran descubiertos por algún compañero de trabajo en la ciudad Toki Toki.

— Me gustaría escuchar cómo termina la historia — le pidió Mai, sonriente.

Trunks se sonrojó sobremanera, rió nerviosamente — Claro — asintió nervioso, mientras su esposa lo llevaba a su habitación.

* * *

 **Esta historia le pertenece totalmente a Syad, una gran autora a quien respeto y admiro demasiado.**

 **Al enterarme que me tocaste como amiga secreta, miles de ideas me surgieron, pero quería hacer algo bello para ti. Crear una historia bella con Mirai, un personaje que también quiero mucho.**

 **Me alegré mucho saber que te gusto esta pequeña historia ya que tuve muchas dudas te agradara.**

 **Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido y poder conversar contigo.**

 **Disculpa que lo publique un poco tarde.**

 **A todxs los que se dieron un tiempo por leer, muchas gracias. Disculpe cualquier horror ortográfico y FELIZ AÑO.**


End file.
